


The Chimichanga

by Devidlg



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Gen, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devidlg/pseuds/Devidlg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter had the words “Dude! That was my chimichanga!” scrawled messily down his left arm. Needless to say he made a mess in Mexican food restaurants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chimichanga

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE thanks to my beautiful, wonderful, perfect, beta TheJoysOfAMultishipper. Without her this wouldn't have been uploaded. She's incredibly talented and her work is FANTASTIC. Go read it. All of it.
> 
> Here's my [tumblr](http://devidlg.tumblr.com), I'd love to talk to you!  
> I don't own Spider-Man. Or Deadpool. It'd like to, but nope.

Peter Parker was born with the words “Hi, I’m Gwen.” wrapped around his torso in flowing script. He had met Gwen his second day of high school, and they’d determined they weren’t platonic pretty quickly. They'd been together for the three years since; Gwen sticking with him through turning into Spider-Man, and later, his Uncle's death.

Peter also had the words “Dude! That was my chimichanga!” scrawled messily down his left arm. He hadn’t met that one yet. His Aunt May would often tell stories of how young Peter would knock every chimichanga he saw onto the floor in hopes of meeting his soulmate. But since meeting Gwen, Peter had realized that fate would bring his second soulmate just as it had brought his first. So as he was walking to the grocery store for his Aunt May and a large glob of something gooey drops onto his head, the last thing on his mind were his soulmates.

Peter’s hand lifts to his head and he prods at the strange goo-like substance that’s starting to drip down his neck.

”Dude! That was my chimichanga!” A voice says from above him.

Peter’s eyes go wide and shoot upwards to the figure balancing on the light pole with what looks like half of a chimichanga. The man was tall and clad in read and black, the suit reminding Peter of his own in some way. He could see the ends of what appeared to be katanas over his shoulders, and there were knives dotted around his suit. Peter could count three so far _._  The man jumps off the light pole and lands in a crouch right in front of Peter.

“Hello? Earth to chimichanga thief. You’re kinda staring. Not that I’m not extremely flattered, it’s just that most people run away or scream at this point.” He says, waving a hand in Peter’s face to get his attention.

Peter jerks back from the man's hand, shaking his head. “Sorry, it’s just that I wasn’t expecting to hear those words in this context.”

The man straightens and even through the mask Peter can see his grin.

“Well, call me a monkey’s uncle! Those are my words! Which makes us soulmates!”

The man steps forward and attempts to sweep Peter into a hug, but Peter steps back and stares at the man.

“What, not a hugger? That’s cool. I can respect the bubble, bro. Probably.”

“Who are you?” Peter asks, trying not to show his discomfort.

“ _Ooh_! Don’t like hugging nameless people then? I am the slayer of the baddies, eater of the Mexican food, and all around awesome dude. _I_ am the legendary Deadpool. But you can call me Wade.” He says with a bow.

Peter looks at Wade for a few seconds. He then sticks out his hand and says,

“Nice to meet you Wade, I’m Peter.”

Wade grabs his hand and pulls Peter into a hug that Peter can’t squirm his way out of.

“Lemme tell you Petey, this is gonna be really fun. For me.”

Peter really hopes this won’t end up getting him killed.


End file.
